1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to table lamps and, particularly, to a rotatory table lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Table lamps are widely used in homes. Usually a table lamp includes a base, a light emitting device, and a holder connecting the base and the light emitting device. The holder can also be adjustable to adjust the pose of the light emitting device conveniently. Although the table lamp is adjustable, the table lamp can only provide one lighting direction at a time, when more than one user need to use the table lamp for reading at the same time, users must sit in a relatively small area upon which the light emits. Reading like this may be disturbing for the users and can make them feel uncomfortable.
Therefore, what is needed is a rotatory table lamp alleviating the limitations described above.